Riders on the Storm/Transcript
: SCOTT: voiceover Previously on Teen Wolf... : LYDIA: The Ghost Riders, the Wild Hunt... They come by storm and they take people. : DOUGLAS: Steigen! : LIAM: He's a Nazi. He wants the Hunt for himself. : SCOTT: Everyone from the bunker has been taken. : MASON: Everyone? : STILINSKI: I have a son. We call him Stiles. I remember. : SCOTT: If we can bring Stiles back, we can bring everyone back. : LYDIA: Stiles? BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL up where the [[Memory Lost/Transcript|previous episode] left off after Theo shoved Liam into an elevator to protect him before fighting the Ghost Riders off himself. The lights are flickering in the deserted hospital, where the floors in the halls are covered with scraps of paper and dead leaves blown in by the wind. The camera pans down the main hallway toward the elevator, where the metal doors are groaning under Liam's hands as he wrenches the doors open with his super strength] free to move around, Liam slowly walks out of the elevator, visibly uneasy as a result of how quiet and abandoned the building appears to be. When he reaches the emergency room receptionist desk, he gets a bad feeling and looks down an adjacent hall, though he is confused when he finds nothing amiss. However, when he turns around to walk back to the desk, his eyes widen in alarm at the sight of the same list of cities as the Phantom Train Station on the wall behind it. Liam takes specific notice of the top city row, which shuffles between a number of different towns before stopping at "BEACON HILLS." The arrival time for the train is 2:20AM, and the other visible cities include Bodie, Boneville, Pripyat, Bannack, Skido, Canaan, Garnet, Harappa, and Red Bird PHANTOM TRAIN STATION is seen staring at the exact same bulletin board of city names and their arrival times while in the captivity of the Wild Hunt. After a moment, what appears to be a train ticket blows across the floor in the wind, and when he looks down at it, he suddenly hears a familiar female voice :: LYDIA: echoing Stiles... :: LYDIA: echoing Stiles... Stiles... : STILES: Lydia? : COREY: PA system Attention all passengers-- the train will be arriving in twenty-five minutes. : STILES: Lydia? : LYDIA: echoing Stiles? : STILES: Lydia! :: LYDIA: echoing Stiles? Stiles, look at me. : STILES: Lydia, wait! : STILINSKI: Stiles! : STILINSKI: Give the boy some room. : STILES: Dad? Dad! : STILINSKI: Oh, thank God. Oh, I found you. I can't believe I found you. : STILES: Dad, I can hear Lydia. I think... I think I can get to her. I think she can get us out of here. : STILINSKI: You need to get out of here. Don't worry about me. : STILES: scoffs What? You're kidding, right? : STILINSKI: Go. Get help. Find your friends. : STILES: Yeah? And what about you? : STILINSKI: We'll find each other again. : STILES: Dad... : STILINSKI: Stiles... I'll hold them back. Now, get the hell out of here. Go. : STILINSKI: Go! :: LYDIA: echoing When I kissed you... :: LYDIA: echoing When I kissed you... :: LYDIA: echoing When I kissed you! ARGENT BUNKER : LYDIA: Stiles! Keep going! I can see you, Stiles! Don't stop! : LYDIA: Stiles? : SCOTT: softly Lydia...? : LYDIA: Where is he? It was working. You saw him, right? : MALIA: ...We didn't see anyone. : LYDIA: No, he was here. I know it. Stiles was here. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL in the school parking lot, Stiles' Jeep turns on, its headlights blazing in the night's shadows. A moment later, Stiles' hands are seen raised in the air as they grip his steering wheel and pull him up, as though he fell through the rift and landed directly in the backseat TITLE CARD & OPENING CREDITS ARGENT BUNKER : SCOTT: Liam! : LIAM: There's something you need to see. : SCOTT: You're still here... : LIAM: But everyone else is gone. All of them-- they're all gone. Look, you have to come with me. : SCOTT: What is it? : LIAM: stammers I can't explain it. I have to show you. : SCOTT: Uh... All right. You guys stay here. Just in case. : MALIA: In case Stiles comes back? : SCOTT: If there's any hope, you need to keep trying. MCCALL HOUSE : STILES: Scott! Scott? Scott! BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION is horrified when he arrives at the Sheriff's station, as no one else is to be found in the building, and his dad's office is in shambles from Liam and Hayden's fight againt the Ghost Riders. After a moment, he sees a microphone to the PA system on the desk and suddenly gets an idea ARGENT BUNKER : LYDIA: What are you doing? : MALIA: We're gonna go find Stiles. : LYDIA: Scott told us to stay in case he shows up here. : MALIA: Stiles isn't coming here. If he was, he would've, and he hasn't, so he's not. You still think it worked, right? : LYDIA: I know I saw him. : MALIA: And you're never wrong about these things. : LYDIA: shrugs I wouldn't say "never"... : MALIA: But right now? : LYDIA: Right now, I'm not wrong. Stiles is out there. I can feel it. : MALIA: Then what are we doing standing here? BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : SCOTT: This is happening everywhere? : LIAM: Here, the school lacrosse field... : SCOTT: What does that mean? : DOUGLAS: It means... : DOUGLAS: ...It's working. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : LYDIA: This looks fresh. : MALIA: It's from Stiles' Jeep. It must have just left. : LYDIA: Without his keys? : MALIA: Well, half the time, he got it started with a screwdriver. : LYDIA: Then he's here. We have to tell Scott. : MALIA: We should probably tell Scott about that, too. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : SCOTT: He can't take both of us. : LIAM: No way. : DOUGLAS: Hollenhund! : SCOTT: Parrish. Parrish, you don't wanna do this. Stop! : DOUGLAS: The train is coming, boys. There's no stopping the Wild Hunt. You'll make a fine Ghost Rider, Scott. And I'll have a True Alpha by my side. : SCOTT: Parrish! Stop! : DOUGLAS: And then a Banshee, a Werecoyote... : STILES: A Stiles? : DOUGLAS: A what? : STILES: Bad guy, right? I didn't misread that? : STILES: Oh, God! : STILES: Oh! Buddy! Oh, man! Oh, it's so good to see you. : LIAM: Hey, hey, hey! Uh... : STILES: Liam! It's so good to see you, too! : LIAM: Yeah. No, yah! Good to see you, Stiles... But, uh... : STILES: Okay. Yeah, we should go. Go, go, go! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MALIA: Why is there a train station in the middle of the library? : LYDIA: sighs There's also a train station in the Wild Hunt. : MALIA: Any chance they're connected? : LYDIA: I would say "high." Like, one-hundred-percent. : MALIA: If there's a train station, then there's probably a train. : LYDIA: And if there's a train... It's going to the Wild Hunt. : MALIA: They're all gonna be taken. : LYDIA: They can't get on that train. : MALIA: Um... : MALIA: Okay, listen up, everybody! We've all got to get out of here. We gotta go right now. It's bad! We have to go! : LYDIA: shouts Hello? : MALIA: Uh, hello? Sir? : MALIA: How do we get them to leave if they can't hear us? : LYDIA: Uh... Maybe there's someone who can... PHANTOM TRAIN STATION : MASON: pants Corey? Corey?? How many rooms does this place have? : HAYDEN: Beyond the fifty-seven we've already searched? Probably enough for all of Beacon Hills. : MASON: We're never going to find him... : HAYDEN: Just keep looking. : COREY: PA system Attention all passengers. The train will be arriving in nineteen minutes. : HAYDEN: Okay, we're running out of time. Mason, you always know where he is. : MASON: bitterly Yeah, except for right now. : HAYDEN: But you find him eventually. Just clear your mind. Focus. : COREY: PA system Attention all passengers. The train will be arriving in nineteen minutes. : MASON: ...It's him. BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : STILES: Can't believe I'm gone a couple days and the whole place falls apart. : SCOTT: No, you were gone for three months. : STILES: I was-- what? Okay, if they don't let me graduate, I swear to God... : LIAM: What are you looking for? : STILES: Ah! This. : STILES: ...And him. : STILES: Grab him. Grab him now. : SCOTT: Okay. : LIAM: loudly God, ow! : STILES: exasperatedly Liam, you're fine. : LIAM: God, that doesn't feel good, you know? : PARRISH: Stiles? What are you doing here? : STILES: Buddy, love you, but we're way past that, okay? You gotta fill us in. What's going on? : PARRISH: Douglas... He's merging the worlds so the Ghost Riders can cross over. : LIAM: Yeah, he wants his supernatural army in our world. : SCOTT: How do we stop him? : PARRISH: The train. It's coming. : SCOTT: Okay, and how do we stop that? : PARRISH: You can't stop it... But you can divert it. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: Okay, how the hell do you "merge worlds?" Okay, nowhere in the manual does it say that Werewolves can do that, and Scott and I pretty much wrote the manual. : SCOTT: We can't even move between them, all right? Look what it took to break you out. : LIAM: We can't move between worlds, but Corey can. He can exist in both worlds... : SCOTT: ...And he can take people with him. : LIAM: Yeah, at Scott's house! He pulled a Ghost Rider into our world. : SCOTT: At the lacrosse game, he brought us into theirs. : LIAM: What if that's how Douglas is doing it? What if Corey's the key? : STILES: impatiently Interesting theory, okay? Solid logic. It is, but he's in there, and we're out here. So, the only way to save everyone now is to just divert the train. : LIAM: We have to find him. : STILES: How? : LIAM: ...I'm going into the Hunt. : STILES: patronizingly No, no, no. Liam, I think you're confused. We're trying to get people out of the Hunt... : SCOTT: He can get taken by a Ghost Rider. : STILES: It's just... That's not a pleasant option. I'm speaking from experience. : LIAM: I don't need to get taken to get into the Hunt! : STILES: flabbergasted Okay, seems like you've got an idea. Let's discu-- : STILES: Where are you going? : LIAM: I'll be back! : STILES: Were we like that? : SCOTT: Worse. : SCOTT: Parrish said we just have to follow the tracks. : STILES: Yeah, well... those lead into the woods. This way back into the school. : SCOTT: sighs You wanna split up? : STILES: Never again. : SCOTT: again Thank God. : LIAM: groans I hate horses. : LIAM: Nice horse... : LIAM: Oh! : LIAM: Hey! You made it out! : THEO: Yeah, barely! What's the plan? : LIAM: Uh, steal the horse and get into the Hunt. : THEO: groans You're kidding, right? I went through all this to keep you from being taken! : LIAM: awkwardly ...You need a hand? : THEO: I'm good. : THEO: Then go, already! : LIAM: Goooooooooooo! : THEO: You know how to ride a horse? : LIAM: Not really. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MALIA: screams Peter! : LYDIA: Malia... : MALIA: What? : LYDIA: The only way we were able to break through the Hunt was through an emotional connection... : MALIA: sighs Dang. Wish I could help. : MALIA: I'm not saying it. : MALIA: I'm not saying it. : LYDIA: Okay. Well, I guess everyone dies. : MALIA: again ...Dad. Dad. Dad. : LYDIA: Say it like you mean it. : MALIA: softly Dad... Please wake up. : MALIA: echoes Dad... PHANTOM TRAIN STATION : COREY: PA system The train will be arriving in seventeen minutes... : HAYDEN: Are you sure it's him? : MASON: I know his smile, I know his touch... And I know that that's his voice. It has to come from somewhere. : HAYDEN: Mason, we have to go. : MASON: Just give me a minute, I can find it-- : HAYDEN: We don't have a minute. They're coming. : HAYDEN: Liam? : HAYDEN: When did you learn how to ride a horse? : LIAM: bashfully Just now. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : SCOTT: Wait! Wait! Get down. : STILES: Why are we stopping? : SCOTT: It's there. : SCOTT: It can't be this easy. : STILES: exasperatedly Yes, it can, Scott. It can be this easy! For once, let's do easy. : SCOTT: Okay... : STILES: Oh, God... : SCOTT: Or not. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES : Nope, not easy at all. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MALE VOICE: PA system Attention all passengers. The train will be arriving in twelve minutes. : PETER: incredulously Me? You want me to stop them? You know how many there are? : MALIA: Yeah-- a lot of them. So, get going. : PETER: There are hundreds of waiting rooms in this train station, which apparently now also serves as a high school library. It's impossible. : MALIA: We can try. : PETER: Where do you get this implausible optimism? : MALIA: Definitely not from my father... : LYDIA: We don't have time for this. We need someone to just hear us. : PETER : I think we already did. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : SCOTT: Stiles? : SCOTT: Ahhhh! : SCOTT: Damn, man! Are you okay? : STILES: I think so. I finally saw the girls' locker room. It's not that different. It's kind of disappointing. : SCOTT: What just happened? : STILES: I don't know. I think the worlds... I think they're collapsing in on each other. : COREY: PA system Attention all passengers. The train will be arriving in eleven minutes. : SCOTT: We gotta get back to the diverter. : STILES: Yeah. : MALIA: RAWRRRR! : LYDIA: Get behind me. They won't take a Banshee. : PETER: You sure about that? : PETER: Malia! : PETER: Lydia... : MALIA : He did it. : PETER: Malia, go! : SCOTT: Whoa! PHANTOM TRAIN STATION : MALE VOICE: PA system Attention all passengers. The train will be arriving in nine minutes. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : STILES: groans Damnit! : STILES: Scott, I can't fight this guy... : LYDIA: I didn't say it back. : STILES: You don't have to. PHANTOM TRAIN STATION : ARGENT: God! They're all sealed shut. : MELISSA: Bet you wouldn't mind having a Werewolf around right now to rip them off their hinges. : ARGENT: I'd like to have one around for another reason right now. Get back. : ARGENT: Oh, God! I gotta get me one of these. : MELISSA: Argent! : ARGENT: What was that for? : MELISSA: That was so hot. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : DOUGLAS: I'd almost say you enjoy this, Scott. The pursuit of utterly futile endeavors. : SCOTT: Step back from the diverter... Or I'll make you step back. : DOUGLAS: chuckles Now that's the German way of doing things. You would have made an excellent Nazi Youth. : SCOTT: Maybe you didn't hear me-- I said step back. : DOUGLAS: And maybe you didn't hear me. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : CLAUDIA: Stiles... : CLAUDIA: ...Stiles, is that you? : STILES: Mom? : LYDIA: Stiles, that's not your mom. : STILES: I know who it is. I know her voice. : LYDIA: No, that's the Wild Hunt. They're tricking you. Stiles, please believe me. The Wild Hunt brought her back, but she's not real. : STILES: What do you mean "brought her back?" : CLAUDIA: Stiles... I know what you've been through. I know how much you love your father... But I love him more. PHANTOM TRAIN STATION : COREY: Ah! Ahhhhh! : MASON: Okay, we need to unplug him. We need to just get him out of this thing. : HAYDEN: I'll start with the big one. I'll pull it quick. It'll hurt, but Corey can heal. : LIAM: We can't. Not until Scott diverts the train. If we stop the merging, Scott won't be able to find the diverter. : MASON: appalled You wanna just leave him like this? : LIAM: We have to give Scott more time. : MASON: Look at him! We-we need to do something. : COREY: weakly Not yet... You have to try to save everyone. : MASON: How do we save you? BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : DOUGLAS: Unbelievable. Even if the face of insurmountable odds. I don't know if it's suicide or stupidity. : SCOTT: shrugs Maybe both. Either way, I'm getting to that diverter. : DOUGLAS: You, of all people, Scott, should know what happens to a lone wolf. : THEO: He's not alone. He's got a pack. : MALIA: And Theo's not in it. But I am. : PETER: I'm not in the pack... But no one likes a Nazi. : DOUGLAS: Your little friends are no match for the Wild Hunt. There are too many of us, and too few of you. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : CLAUDIA: Even from the Hunt, you somehow wormed your way back into his memory. : STILES: Yeah, worming is one of my skills. : LYDIA: That thing is conjured from your dad's pain. If he remembers you, he can't believe in her. : CLAUDIA: That's why you have to go. : LYDIA: screams AHH--ugh! : CLAUDIA: You shouldn't treat your mother that way. : STILES: You're not my mother. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : DOUGLAS: No... No! : MALIA: smirks You missed your train. : SCOTT: RAWRRRRRRRRRRRRR! PHANTOM TRAIN STATION : LIAM: Now! : COREY: It's okay. I'll heal. : MASON: Promise? : COREY: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : CLAUDIA: He believes in me. Dreams-- so hard to kill. : STILINSKI: But not impossible. : CLAUDIA: Noah. Your bullets can't hurt me. : LYDIA: Fire again. BEACON HILLS PRESERVE : DOUGLAS: Where are you going? Stop! Zuruckkommen! Come back and kill them! Tote sie! : THEO: Yeah, call your army back... Or don't they listen to you? : DOUGLAS: I am your leader! Ich bin dein Anfuhrer! Obey me! Gehorcht mir! : DOUGLAS: Kill them-- all of them. Tote sie. Tote sie. : PETER: Riders don't bow. They have no leader. : DOUGLAS: EEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!! BEACON COUNTY SHERIFF'S STATION finds himself at the Sheriff's station, where he and the rest of the deputies, including Parrish, are back at work. Though everyone else is working as though nothing ever happened, Stilinski and Parrish exchange knowing looks BEACON HILLS MEMORIAL HOSPITAL : MELISSA: Let's go. : MELISSA: Okay. : MASON: Can you fix this? : ARGENT: Oh, she knows what she's doing. : MELISSA: Have you ever heard of the Nine Herbs? : MASON: The nine sacred herbs of the Saxons, use to cure poison and infections? Yeah, of course! : MASON: awkwardly Did you need to know what they are, or... : MELISSA: awkwardly No, I think I've got it. BEACON HILLS HIGH SCHOOL : MR. CROFT: Have a great summer, everyone. : STILES: No... : MR. CROFT: To the seniors, I'll see you at graduation. : STILES: No, no, no, no... That's it? What? : SCOTT: Last day ever! : STILES: Well, it just feels so anti-climactic. : SCOTT: Well, there's the whole graduation thing. : MALIA: I've gotta go to summer school, or I can't do the whole graduation thing. : SCOTT: Let's go. : STILES: No. Come on, wait! Guys? This can't be it. : SCOTT: I can't believe we're not in high school anymore. Kind of feels like nothing's really changed. : STILES: Everything's changed. : STILES: Okay! So, Liam, since you're the new Alpha... : LIAM: I'm not an Alpha. : STILES: Right. But, you know, Alpha-in-training... : LIAM: Well, I'd have to kill an Alpha. : STILES: Liam! SInce you're taking over, the most important thing you can remember is that Mason is always gonna be the one who's there to save your ass all the time. : SCOTT: Well, not all the time. : STILES: Most of the time, though. Which is why... : STILES: I think you're gonna need this. : MASON: Uh, I don't play baseball. : STILES: Right, neither do I. It's... It's not the point. : MASON: Okay... thanks... : STILES: Love you guys! : STILES : Right. : STILES: I leave you with this. You know... hurt her, and I'll kill you. : SCOTT: You sure you won't need it? : STILES: It's okay. Lydia's gonna drive me down to D.C. She wants to help me move into my dorm, so... You know she's starting MIT as a junior? How do you even do that? : SCOTT: I... She's a genius. : STILES: Real question is, how di dyou get into UC-Davis? : SCOTT: How did you get into George Washington? : STILES: I don't know. Uh, your dad. The, uh, big FBI pops made a call to the little pre-FBI program. : SCOTT: Pre-FBI? Well, I guess we're not the same kids running around the woods, looking for a body. : STILES: No, we're not. : SCOTT: You know, you can keep the Jeep. : STILES: No. I... I want you to have it. : SCOTT: Oh, Stiles...? These aren't the keys to the Jeep. : STILES: Well, that one is to your house, another to your room. Uh, it's the master key to the school, animal clinic... a key to the Sheriff's station... I just figured you should have all the copies I secretly made, so... Yeah. : SCOTT: They still need us. : STILES: They'll always need us. And, you know, I... I need you. You know that. : SCOTT: I need you, too. I'm gonna miss you. : STILES: No, really, I need you, though. Uh... I lost my license in the Hunt, so you have to drive. : SCOTT: laughs Your dad is the Sheriff. I'm sure he'll let it slide. You drive. : STILINSKI: police radio Unit Four, repeat-- you're telling me there's a body in the woods? : OFFICER: police radio That's exactly what I'm saying. There's a body in the woods. END CREDITS Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Season 6 Category:Season 6A Category:Unfinished Transcripts